MLP:FIM Season 4 Lost Episode
It was Around a nice beautiful day of September 2014 I was at the Electronic Section at walmart looking for a Movie or tv Show to watch or a Video game to play while i was searching and i found something caught my eye it was a My little pony: Friendship is Magic DVD You know i was a huge brony of mlp. the case was Weird so I paid for it and before i got home i bought some snacks and sodas so i can watch it when i got home i open the disk and the DVD was covered in blood i was so disgusted that i had to choke back Vomit i wiped the blood off and the disk said My little pony: Friendship is Magic Season 4 Lost episode i was Confused because the 4th Season of My Little pony Ended back in may and i didn't care for season 4. i Notice that their was a note in the case i read it and it said this (I Beg for your soul don't watch this episode if you do then you will have phobia DO NOT WATCH IT!!!!) Overall i thought it was a sick joke i put the disk into my dvd player and their was no warning option i just skip to the Episode but instead of playing a short clip it just cut to the theme song. the Theme song was playing backwards and kind of demonic and plus it was a mix of stop motion and CGI then the episode title was ピンキーはクレイジ it was japanese and it was in a pink text i voiced the word on the laptop and i translated to Pinkie is Crazy i thought it would be one of those episodes the characters acted crazy such as Lesson zero, Party of one and the others that are crazy but i hope this was crazier it starts with Pinkie pie crying but it wasn't cartoon crying but it was real life crying like the voice actress that played her was actually crying then she said Pinkie pie: that's it This is the final straw my friends are always forgetting my BIRTHDAYS AND MY PARTIES i'm getting them back for what they are treating me. Pinkie said in a violent manner. I Believe that this was a joke she's not really gonna do something bad to her friends. But then she goes to twilight's house or Golden Oak Library which it was really weird since when i saw the season finale back in may her library was destroyed by tirek or maybe it was a joke. but anyways she banged the door in rage then twilight answered it she said Twilight Sparkle: Oh hi Pinkie what brings you in here. Pinkie pie then closes the door then her poofy mane then went straight down then she took one of her friends books and started cutting them with the scissors then twilight yells out Twilight Sparkle: PINKIE PIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!! Then she started giving her paper cuts and then they started bleeding and it was so graphic i was in shocked Wait this wasn't the my little pony that i know in love??? how could a pink adorable fluffy pony go on a Killer spree then she poured lemonade on her then she was screaming like a 3 year old Girl then she started pulling her intestines and started eating them. Pinkie pie: Rainbow dash is next Said Pinkie pie She went to cloudsdale and she busted down rainbow dash's door to her room Rainbow dash: Oh Hey Pinkie pie and why is your mane look like that and what are you holding We can see that she has a straw in the hoof then i saw the most nightmarish thing in the series she Sticked the straw up through rainbow dash's nose and then she Started sucking HER BRAIN we can see the brain is shrinking and getting smaller until it Disappeared now rainbow dash is blind and dead due to brain sucking by pinkie pie Then it cuts to a picture of Pinkie Staring at me with a very creepy smile and she looked Hyper realistically drawn then she said Pinkie pie: Fluttershy is Next The She walked to fluttershy's Cottage and she busted her door down just like rainbow's then Fluttershy See's Pinkie pie Fluttershy: Oh..uh Hello pinkie pie Pinkie pie then jumped on Fluttershy then she started stabbing her with a Knife then fluttershy then started Screaming and crying then she drops dead then she looks at the window and I Saw something really violent for a kids cartoon we can see Applejack and Rarity both fighting then Pinkie pie then she started Stabbing them in a graphic way she was planning to kill every creature in equestria. Then After the Madness Between her and Equestria Princesses of Equestria then pop in front of her and Then said Princess Celestia (Canterlot Voice): Pinkie pie i am very outraged at you for killing all the creatures of equestria. Princess Luna (Canterlot voice): What do you have to say for yourself Then Pinkie pie slaughtered the Two Sisters Then She looked at the camera and said Pinkie pie: YOU...ARE NEXT Pinkie pie said in a creepy voice then she stabbed herself in the heart Then it cuts to Pinkie pie's Rotting Corpse for the remainder of the episode After i watched it i was scared as Hell I Vomited on the Floor I wish i should have listen to the note i took it and Smashed it With a Hammer and Then i took it back to the Store and Blamed at the Cashier about the dvd and the cashier gave me my money back and i took the broken dvd and burried it in the deep part of the forest. Then 2 days after i watched it i heard that People were Suing DHX Media for disturbing content. Look MLP fans If you see a Copy the Episode that has Blood, Gore and scary images in it DO NOT FUCKING WATCH IT!!!!